Hidden Motives
by SageWriting
Summary: Kyo is settling into the makeshift family Tohru had woven, but will that all change? A simple walk to school is shattered, and Kyo is taken. In their search to find him, Shigure and Yuki come across a secret that will change everything wAN
1. Warnings

"Kyo?" Shigure sang, "Your wonderful breakfast is getting cold and Tohru got up early to make it for us!" 

The cat of the zodiac stumbled into the kitchen, and smiled at the girl who was busy drying the last of the dishes from the night previous. She dried the last one, and shooed him to the table. 

"Now, Shigure." She scolded; "I only got up an hour early-" 

A hand clapped over her mouth. "What did we talk about?" Kyo grinned, "No more belittling yourself. This is a good breakfast, and I for one, thank you for getting up early to make it. See it's done." 

Yuki stared at the orange-haired teen in shock, and wondered what has put him in such a good mood, or rather, who had taken the cat's place.

"By the way, Kyo." Shigure asked, eating. "What were you doing up there?" 

"Trying to find my bag." 

"Oh." Tohru gasped, "I'm sorry, Kyo! I moved it last night; it's at the door." 

Shigure and Yuki exchanged glances of shocked disbelief as Kyo grinned, "Thank you, Tohru. I should put it there anyway." 

"Uh, kids..." Shigure looked at the clock, "Its time for you to leave." 

Kyo sighed, "Right." He got up, put his dishes in the sink, and grabbed his bag. Tohru followed suit, but Yuki remained eating.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked, "Aren't you coming?" 

The rat smiled up at her, "I'll be along. Go ahead." 

Shrugging, the brown haired girl shut the door and ran off to walk with Kyo. Shigure cleared his throat, and the tension in the room intensified. "What is it, Yuki?" 

"You know what it is very well, Shigure. I heard you last night. Talking to them." He turned his purple eyes to the window. "They're scared. There's something out there that is foreign to them, to all the animals. They spoke to you of danger, Shigure." 

"I don't know what you're talking about-" 

Yuki stood his face a mask of fury. He hadn't been this mad in a while, that was for sure. "Yes you do. I spoke to my rats, and they listened to you last night. 'The man is fast, faster then the wind. He brings with him a device that is real one moment, and not the next. In this device is a cage, with chains and cases of poison....' That is what they told me. That is also what was reported to you."

Shigure sighed, "and what if it is? What does that have to do with anything? Or to us?" 

The prince of rats pulled on a jacket. "It has everything to do with us. The rats brought me a message this morning. 'The man is talking of a cat with orange fur and red eyes. He told a lady who we could see through that he was close to getting her the prize.' There is only one cat in existence with that description." 

"Kyo." Shigure breathed. "But Yuki!" He jumped to his feet; "you let those two go off in the woods! By themselves! If what you say is true..." 

Suddenly Yuki saw the flaw in his thoughts. "He'll find them." 

***


	2. Captured!

"Kyo?" Tohru asked, seeing the youth stop suddenly.

He shook his head, warning her to be silent. After a moment, he sighed. "Paranoid, I guess." He answered in response to her questioning eyes. "I thought I heard something." 

"Boo." 

Kyo turned with such quickness Tohru was taken back. He never moved like this when he was fighting Yuki. 

" Who are you?!" 

The man stepped out of the brush, "What does it matter? You won't care in a little while, they never do." He grinned, his eyes stopping on Kyo. "I have been looking for you."

Tohru stepped backwards, into the shade of the trees. It seemed he hadn't realized she was there. If she could only make it to the house, maybe she could get Yuki...

"Why me?" Kyo said, a little curious, truth be told. 

"My Queen wishes to see you," He smiled grimly, "Will you come quietly? No? All right then."

Tohru had just made it to the edge of the woods when a gunshot caught her attention. She turned, and dropping her bag, ran as fast as she could.

She heard Kyo yelling at the top of his lungs when another gunshot seemed to cut the voice in half. Tohru emerged from the trees and saw the man hauling Kyo into a cage. His hands and feet were shackled together, and blood ran down his face. There was blood on his arm as well.

"God you're heavy." The man groaned. "Though I'll only have to do this twice. Thankfully next time I have to haul you outta here you'll be a dead corpse." Then he sighed, "Though that one girl I brought last time survived-"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence for Tohru had ran out from under the trees. She had tears running down her face as she stared him down. She would fight him, for Kyo.

"What do we have here? A defenseless young girl all alone in the woods..." He licked his lips. "Maybe this will prove fun."

"Wha-" Tohru yelped, as she felt the man's arms grab her. He had moved so fast, she hadn't even seen him. "No... No..." 

"NO!" She kicked and punched, remembering anything Kyo had ever told her about fighting. Before she knew it, she was free. He was standing a foot away, glaring at her. 

"You'll pay for that one, missy." He growled. 

Tohru gasped in pain as his fist connected with her jaw, sending her flying, unconscious. Then, as if from far away, she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Yuki.

"Who is this?!" The man cried, "Who are you?!" 

Yuki and Shigure stood in front of him, the latter checking on Tohru, while the former stripped off his jacket, and unbuttoned his top button on his shirt. "You're gonna pay dearly for that." 

"Oh really?" 

"Shigure." The rat muttered, "watch over Tohru." 

"Are you sure?" The writer asked, picking up Tohru's head and gently putting it on his lap.

"I'll take care of this." Yuki whispered, "I hope." 

It began.

Yuki sidestepped the man's first punch, and ducked under the second. He was fast. Yuki gave him that much. But not too fast. He kicked out, but Yuki flipped, lashing out with his leg. The man smiled, then vanished. The rat's leg swept through air.

"Yuki!" 

The prince turned too late, and received a solid blow to his head as a result. He went flying, crashing into a tree. The man waited to see if his opponent would get up. When he didn't, the man turned and walked to where Shigure was setting Tohru's head on the ground, and climbing to his feet.

"I'll be taking that." 

Shigure stood his ground, not letting the fighter anywhere near Tohru. With a sigh, the big man spread his fingers, and a beam of energy ripped through the air, hitting Shigure. The dog folded where he stood. 

Happy, the man moved to pick up Tohru when a voice slammed through his mind. Bakaris leave her! Bring the cat to me! Imbecile! 

"Yes my Queen." Bakaris said placidly, standing next to the cage. "Dargaard keep." He ordered. 

The cage, Kyo, and Bakaris vanished.

***


	3. Forbidden

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know.I haven't done it lately. It isn't letting me do it. So here! I don't own Fruits Basket nor do I own the poems and such I'll be using in later chapters. They came from Dragonlance, as did Dargaard Keep. I do own the little characters that don't seem to fit anywhere in the story.  
  
"Yuki?"  
The rat, lying on the shattered remnants of the tree, didn't respond. An eye twitched, but that was all.  
"Yuki!"  
Shigure sat down heavily next to hi younger cousin. It was a waste of time, Yuki was out cold. The dog turned his attention to the girl a foot away. She was unconscious as well, blood running down her face, eyes closed. She had neither moved nor made any sound.  
A wave of pain tore through the dogs chest, making him double over. There was blood on his robes, and the skin was blackened, but he couldn't, wouldn't leave his cousin and friend. His black eyes narrowed in thought.  
"Who was he? He had so much power..." Shigure mumbled, looking at Yuki and Tohru's bodies. "If I could only get them to the main house, Hatori could help them...But how?"  
He rubbed his neck, if he transformed he could go get help, but that would mean leaving them here alone, unconscious. Out of the question. So there was only one way.  
He reached into Tohru's jacket pocket and pulled out her cell phone. He went down the list and stopped at Arisa's name.  
"I have no choice." He sighed, dialing the numbers that appeared on the tiny screen. "Hello? Arisa? It's Shigure..."  
*  
"Shigure." Hatori said, coming out of the room where Yuki lay. "I need to talk to you."  
"What is it?" Shigure asked, as Hatori shut and locked the door to his office.  
"Your injuries are not too severe, if that's what you're thinking. It will give you problems when it heals, but that can't be helped. Yuki will have a couple scars but that's it. He hit the tree in such a way that there were no broken bones..." He trailed off.  
"Tohru?"  
Hatori bit his lip lightly. "She may very well have a concussion, and some internal bleeding, but I believe I stopped it. Now to more important matters." He sat down heavily in his chair. "Kyo."  
"What about him?" Shigure muttered, "I told you everything."  
Hatori opened his mouth, but a figure stepped from the darkness, a leather-bound book held to its chest. At the sight both Hatori and Shigure hushed.  
"No, I believe you know more than that, Shigure. For instance, where it was they took him." The hand tightened around the book, capturing the dog's attention. "Correct, Shigure?"  
Shigure bowed his head; his voice muffled . "Yes Akito."  
*  
Tohru opened her eyes, blinking in the light. She heard Hatori talking with Shigure. A concussion. Great, that was all she needed.  
"Miss Honda?"  
"Yuki?" She gasped, "Are you alright?!"  
The rat put a hand to the scar across his cheek gingerly. "Yes. Do you...Do you remember what happened?"  
"Not really." She frowned, trying to remember, "I recall Kyo-" Her face drained of all color, and her eyes darkened. "Kyo! Is he okay? Where is he? Can I see him?"  
Yuki rubbed his neck, frowning. "Tohru..."  
Tohru struggled against her fatigue, and the dizziness, and sat up. Her hair hung around her shoulder like a blanket, and her eyes, which were usually cheery were narrowed in determination.  
"Yuki Sohma, you listen to me. I know what Hatori said, and I'm not going to let Kyo suffer God knows what. Please, if you never do anything else for me, do this." She sighed, looking into his eyes. "Get him back."  
*  
"Where?" Hatori asked, as he pulled up a chair for Akito. "Where did they take him?"  
"Some place called 'Dargaard Keep.'"  
"Well not such a loss." The head of the Sohma's shrugged, "The cat will likely be dead by morning. We're better off without him anyway."  
"We're...Not going to try and help him?" Shigure asked, shocked. "Akito, let me go-"  
"NO!" Akito rose to his feet. "NO!"  
Hatori jumped up, and stood in front of Shigure. Akito took one look at the hair covering the dragon's left eye and sat down, his anger pulsing at the usual level. The dog caught Hatori as he began to sit down, and mouthed 'Thank you.' Hatori only smiled.  
"No." Akito repeated, "I forbid it. If you try." The malice was back in his eyes. "I'll kill you."  
*  
"Will you please? Yuki?"  
The prince nodded, "Yes, Tohru. For you, I will bring the stupid cat back. I promise."  
Tohru fell back against the pillow, her eyes shining with tears. "Thank you, Yuki."  
"Tohru!!"  
Saki and Arisa raced in, nearly tackling the poor girl. Both were smiling, but Arisa glared at Hatori's shut door over her shoulder. Tohru caught the look and asked about it.  
"He wouldn't let us see you." She explained, "I'll kill him for that- "  
  
Yuki, unnoticed, slipped out the door. His eyes the whole time on the girl laying amidst the sheets and blankets.  
"I swear, on pain of death, Tohru, I will bring Kyo back." 


	4. Thievery

Disclaimer: Same as always...don't own it, never will. Sorry the last chapter was so bad...I was sick and didn't want to write, but I couldn't leave you hanging.

It was the middle of the night, and a bleak night at that. Everyone at the main house was asleep, even Akito. But, there, blending perfectly because of their dark clothes, huddled two figures. The wind chilled their blood, and tossed sand in their eyes, but they hardly noticed.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Shigure hissed, leaning in as not to be heard. "Why are we here anyway, Yuki? I though you hate Kyo." 

"I promised Miss Honda we would." The rat muttered, biding his time, they would have only one chance. "And I do hate that stupid cat."

Shigure was glad the darkness hid his smile. "I see."

Yuki rolled his eyes, and moved so that he was ready to bolt. "Listen, I'll go. I want you to stay here and watch, okay?" His voice softened, "And Miss Tohru will be fine, I told Hatori what we planned. If Akito goes after her, he'll have a big problem on his hands."

The dog watched as Yuki darted off into Akito's house. Yes, he could only imagine what Akito would have to deal with. Hatori would naturally have the whole family against him by then.

"Be safe, Yuki."

*

Kyo's eyes opened, and at first all he could see was white. Then, his vision cleared. He was chained to a wall by his arms, legs, and neck. Whoever had put him here was smarter than the cat would have at first thought.

"Man, what did I do to deserve this?" He muttered, dry blood holding one eye shut.

"You were born." 

Kyo was so astonished he could hardly breathe. There, standing in front of him, was Kazuma, Tohru, and the one who had spoken...

"Yuki..."

*

Yuki made his way around Akito's room like the thief he was about to become. He refused to look at the bed, lest he see those eyes open, staring at him. So, instead, he looked for the book.

'Yuki, I'm sure Akito knows where Dargaard Keep is, and I also believe there's something in that book that he didn't want anyone to see. When ever I even glanced at it, Akito glared so fiercely at me. It's the book, I'm sure of it.' So had Shigure told him. 

Sitting on the desk was the leather-bound book, and as Yuki's hand closed over it, there was movement from the bed. The rat of the zodiac turned, but Akito's eyes were closed.

Breathing a sigh barely audible, Yuki turned and walked back to the door, prize in hand.

"I'll be taking that back." 

The prince turned, mouth open in a silent cry. Akito's eyes were open.

*

Hatori turned over in his bed. He wasn't asleep, no, not with Shigure and Yuki doing what they were doing. He didn't know why he got up and pulled on his clothes, nor did he understand why he ran toward Akito's house, he just went.

He saw Shigure before the dog saw him. But when Hatori neared, his friend turned, a look of horror on his face. No one said anything out loud, they just acted.

"Akito!" Shigure shouted, grabbing the whip he was about to bring down on Yuki for the second time, when Hatori pulled Yuki out of the house, and helped him up. 

"Are you sure this is wise?" The dragon asked, "He will kill you when you return." 

Yuki grinned, "No, its not wise." He looked at the other houses, lights were starting to flicker on. "Hatori, be careful." He clutched at the book, "And protect Tohru." 

Shigure raced out of the house, "He's all yours Hatori!" 

Hatori grabbed Akito as he leapt at the dog, pinning his arms at his sides. Yuki began to run off toward the woods, but Shigure turned back.

"Ha'ri..."

Hatori smiled lightly, "Go, Shigure."

Shigure went.

*

"Master! Tohru!" Kyo cried, "Can you get me down? We have to get out of here."

Kazuma blinked, "No, my son. We are here to watch as our Queen sucks the very soul out of your body, and then uses it to plague the world of darkness."

"What are you saying?!" 

"we are here to destroy your mind, Kyo." 

Kyo's head dropped, "Tohru...?"

*

Tohru tossed in bed, her mind fervently going a mile a minute. For some reason, she couldn't relax, couldn't sleep. All she could think about was the way she had acted around Yuki. She was sure he hated her, for he hadn't returned at all.

"Yuki?" She sat bolt upright when her door opened.

"Sissy? What's going on outside?" 

Tohru sighed, "Kisa..? I don't know." She pulled aside the curtains to see the entire zodiac outside, holding back an enraged Akito. No, wait, she didn't see Yuki or Shigure...

"Oh no..." 

*

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" 

Yuki glanced over his shoulder as they ran off deeper into the forest, "Having second thoughts now?" 

The dog grinned cynically, "Not really, but...Where are we going?" 

Yuki stopped mid-stride, and opened up the leather book. "You were right." He said shocked. "This is all about Dargaard Keep."

*

"Stop, Tohru." Yuki commanded, his tone icy. "I alone want to torture him. I alone have the right." 

The others stepped back as the rat came forward, swinging a short sword. "This should be quite fun."

Kyo could only stare in horror as the sword got closer and closer. Yuki grinned, Kazuma laughed, and Tohru cheered. No one was around to hear him scream.

*

"Are we going in the right direction?" Shigure asked, head on his hands. He had been patient for the last hour as they delved deeper and deeper, going faster than humanly possible. He wanted answers now.

"Shut up, dog." The book closed with a snap. "We're almost there. Around that corner is a waterfall, and behind that; The dungeons of Dargaard Keep."

*

"Let go of me, Hatori!!" 

The dragon held on to Akito as best as he could. If he let Akito go now, he would surely go after Tohru. The zodiac members were all standing as close as possible, with each trying to be the farthest away. Ayame alone came up to Hatori and asked him what had happened.

Hatori, eyes shot, managed to clench out a sentence. "Get the family away from here, and get Tohru...Away."

The snake blinked, before asking Kagura to calmly lead the others back to their houses. But suddenly everyone stopped, for in the time period it took Hatori to speak that sentence, Akito had mustered enough strength to break free. He now held Hatori by his neck, off of the ground.

"I'll kill you, just like I'll kill them when they return. With or without that outcast!" 

"Hatori!" 

Akito turned, grinning with a sort of morbid pleasure. "Ah, Miss Honda. I'm so glad you could make it." The grip on Hatori tightened, while the dragons limbs began to slow down. "In time for me to kill this traitor."

"Hatori!!" Ayame cried, his eyes narrowing. "Akito, you've gone too far!" 

And with everyone watching him, the snake of the zodiac strode forward, and dealt the head of the family a solid blow to the head.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while."

*

"It's red." 

"I can see that, Shigure."

"It's blood."

"Yup."

"Real blood?" 

"I already answered that." 

Shigure stared, mouth open as Yuki leapt nimbly over the blood that flowed from the cliffs, and toward a cave opening. "You coming?"

Shigure followed, but truth be told, Yuki hardly cared. The book stated clearly that 'The falls ran with the life's blood of its prisoners.' Silently he wondered what he would tell Tohru if Kyo's blood had already taken a trip over these falls.

*

Kyo's eyes closed at last, swollen shut. The last thing he saw was Yuki and the others vanish. They never were really there, they were apparitions. With real weapons. His body fell from the wall, and then he was moving. To some new part of this hellish place? He wasn't sure, but he was sure he didn't want to go.


	5. Ritual

Disclaimer: Was that better? Dunno what you think...So please R+R!! I don't own Fruits basket, but I own Kela (she's coming) and Bakaris, the Queen, and one or two poems. I don't own the name Dargaard Keep, or do I own the really creative poems that are in this chapter. They're from Dragonlance. ^.^;;

Yuki and Shigure were walking along the red bank, stained from the bloody waterfall, when all of a sudden, they were standing in the middle of a forest. 

"What the-" Shigure yelped, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was, indeed, the dog.

"Quiet...This is the forest of the dead." 

Onyx eyes glared at him, "You sound happy. You shouldn't be sounding happy. Don't sound happy."

"Sorry." Yuki laughed, holding the book tight. "But this is the final line of defense between us and Kyo."

Just as he finished laughing, shadows seemed to jump out at them on all sides. Singing a haunting song as they dance and paraded around the astounded zodiac members. They got louder, and in shock, Yuki realized he could understand them!

"How loud your heart is calling, love, 

How close the darkness at your breast,

How hectic are the rivers, love, 

Drawn through your dying wrist.

And love, what heat your frail skin hides,

As pure as salt, as sweet as death, 

And in the dark the red moon rides

The foxfire of your breath."

Yuki shied away from the shadows, only to collide with another. Icy finders touched his skin, making him jump back in fright. Murmurs came from behind him, warnings of an untold fear. Shigure was sweating, his eyes wide as the apparitions began to take a more solid form.

"Y-Yuki...?" 

The rat nodded, ripping his arm away from the deadly grasp. "Right."

Both tore through the forest in a frenzy, disregarding the branches cutting and slapping their faces and bodies. Neither knew where they were headed, but they went anyway. That's when Yuki hit a solid object, and was knocked off balance.

"Are you alright?" Shigure asked, steadying his younger cousin. "What did you hit?" 

Shaking his head, the rat shrugged, searching the darkness for some clue, some subtle hint of what was lurking there, just out of reach. Then he saw it. A deeper darkness within the shadows. 

"Who's there?" 

Out stepped a black cloaked figure. The hood was thrown over it's face, and all they could see of the body was black boots beneath the hem of black robes. But when it spoke, both Yuki and Shigure gasped.

"Who are you?" A female.

*

"Well." Hatori sighed, coming in from the guest room and shutting the door. "He's under sedatives, won't regain consciousness for about three hours." 

Ayame, unusually serious, looked up from the table. "Are you alright?" 

The dragon rubbed his sore neck. "I will be." He all but collapsed next to his friend. "I will be as soon as Shigure and Yuki come back with Kyo."

His gaze traveled to a house not too far away. "For Tohru Honda's sake, they better hurry."

*

Akito opened one eye, cautiously checking to see if anyone was around. Then he quietly slipped out the window, and padded off into the night. He was heading to the only person he could still inflict damage to. Tohru.

*

Kyo groaned as he regained consciousness. Though he almost wished he hadn't, after one look around. He was suspended by his wrists over a chasm of something filled to the capacity with something that was definitely not water. As he watched the green-tinged liquid swirl around, the cat began to try and figure out why it was this Queen, wanted him. What could he have possibly done this time?

"Hello _mon chat._" 

Kyo looked over to a corner of the room he hadn't noticed before. A throne sat there, and sitting on the throne was a woman with purple hair, dressed in a purple kimono. She looked quite smug, and happy.

"I take it you're this 'Queen' every one is talking about?" He shivered, the air colder here than in the cell. His jacket was still there. He was in only his cargo pants and black tee shirt. 

"_Oui_, I am Queen Dianna." She slinked from her chair, and over to Kyo. "And you are, unless my servant failed again, I highly doubt it; Kyo Sohma." 

The youth nodded, and immediately felt Dianna's cold hands clasp something around his neck. Looking down, Kyo saw an ornately carved necklace engraved with the entire zodiac. Astounded, and confused, the cat looked back at Dianna, floating in mid-air. 

"Good, this will be all too easy." She flew back to her throne, and a lever. "The entire power of the Zodiac will be mine! All in killing you." And she let the lever fall.

Kyo closed his eyes, not wanting to see the greenish liquid rushing at him, not wanting to see his end. Then over his denial he heard Dianna. She yelled again about the power of the Zodiac, and then he knew. He understood everything.

"I swear Dianna," He growled as the liquid closed over his head, "You will not take my curse!" 

*

"Tohru Honda." Akito said, loud enough to startle the young girl from her sleep. 

In response, she gasped, pulling the blankets up around her, mouth open in a silent scream. He was going to kill her, she just knew it! But all he did was pull up a chair, and stare at her.

"What do you want?" She asked shakily, "What is it?" 

Carefully evading her question, the head of the family grinned, "Do you know why it is the cat was never allowed in, even in these times? Or why it is I am here, the head of a cursed family, though I'm not cursed?" 

Tohru blinked, startled. Yes she had asked herself those questions, many times. "Why?" 

"I am not a Sohma." He shrugged, "Nor am I the true head of this family. Can you, Miss Honda figure out why it is they appointed me? And why they cast Kyo out? No, perhaps not." He stood, his voice rising. "It's because Kyo is the true head of this family! And he would have all the powers of the zodiac were he one person!" 

"One person...?" 

"He is a twin, only half of the cat. The elders decided they would bring me in, an outsider, and name me head! They cast out Kyo's sister at birth, and to this day, no one knows of this! At my death, or that of both sides of the cat, Queen Dianna will rightfully rule the zodiac!" His eyes blazed red, "Now you know, and for that, I will kill you." 

Tohru opened her eyes, stared out at the dawn. Was it a dream? But, there, on her pillow was a note written in Akito's hand. It bore one word. _Beware._

"Yuki, Shigure...Kyo..." She whispered, staring out at the rising sun. "Please, be safe." 

__


	6. Reunions

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Fruits Basket: I am not creative enough. .;; Anyway, if all goes as I planned, this will be the next to last chapter for this book. The 2nd book, 'Obscured Visions' should be the last half of this story. If you are enjoying this fic, please tell me! R+R!

Foreword: OMG! IM SOOO SORRY! Im going to update twice to make up for it!

"Yuki?" Shigure whispered, "Look."

The rat, after a confused moment, managed to figure out what his older cousin was attempting to show him. In a move so fast, Shigure couldn't even follow, Yuki had grasped the girl's wrist, and uncovered a bracelet she wore.

"Where did you get this?" Yuki asked, shaking her wrist, making the black and white beads on the bracelet click together. "Where?"

"It's mine." She shook her hand free, "Now get away from me."

With a move of his own, the dog threw back her hood. For a second, it was as if he was looking at Kyo. Her eyes were the same red, and her hair... It seemed she had tried to conceal her orange-hair with a black dye. It hadn't worked.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked, startled.

Tohru hesitantly knocked on Hatori's door. The dragon blinked at seeing her on his doorstep, but instantly invited her in. Taking her coat, the zodiac member motioned toward a couch.

"What brings you here, Tohru?"

"I...Wanted to talk about Akito."

'My name is Kela." She muttered, pulling her hood up again.

"I am Yuki Sohma, and that idiot," He motioned to Shigure, who was staring at Kela like he had never seen a girl before in his life. "Is Shigure Sohma."

"Sohma?" Her voice shook, "Are you, I mean... Cursed?" She whispered the last word as if even that word alone brought about nightmares.

Shigure was startled out of his dream as her words hit home. "How do you know?"

Kela backed up, her fingers twirling the bracelet. "That, witch, she told me I am a Sohma... Plus, I'm cursed as well."

"I take it you are referring to Queen Dianna?" Yuki asked dryly, "This makes no sense. What animal are you then?"

Kela's head dropped, "I am the cat."

"Akito?" Hatori muttered, "Why?"

"Well," Tohru sat on the edge of the couch, twisting her skirt in her hands. "He came to my house last night."

"What!" Hatori who had been ready to sit down; jumped up. "He couldn't have been. He was under sedatives."

"He was there, Hatori. I swear it."

Hatori saw the fear in her eyes and that, above all else, gave him reason to believe her. Sitting down next to her, he gave her a small smile.

"What did he do?"

Tohru shook her head, "Nothing much. He just talked to me...But, Hatori, something he said- It scared me."

"What?" The dragon wished Shigure was here. "What did he say?"

The young girl leaned back, unable to meet the doctors gaze. "He's...not a Sohma. Kyo is...the head of your family. That was the reason he was captured, Akito knew the whole time. He also says when Shigure and Yuki return, he's going to kill them all. He also said he was going to kill me and anyone else who knew the truth."

Hatori sat back, _not a Sohma? How could that be? Doesn't matter- He will not get Tohru. I won't let him!_

"Cat?" Yuki's jaw dropped, "But, Kyo..."

Kela looked at the rat curiously, "Kyo? Does he...look like me?"

Shigure nodded, "Really, the resemblance is striking, really. Though your eyes are more crimson; like roses swaying in the breeze-"

Yuki bashed his cousin in the head, "Why do you ask? Have you seen him?"

"Just this morning." Kela said slowly, "Before I got out. They were carrying him to see Dianna. He looked hurt."

Yuki sighed, at least he wasn't dead. That took care of what he had been worried about.

"Where?" Shigure asked, "Can you take us there?"

Kela looked longingly at the was she was headed, then back at the cavern. "Yes, I will." She started, her pace quick. "Hurry. If they put him through what they put me through... He may not be alive."

They entered the cave without much trouble, and down to the cell where Kela said the cat had been in. He had been there, Yuki and Shigure were certain; fueled by the fact Kyo's jacket lay in the corner.

Suddenly the dog keeled over with a sharp howl of pain. Yuki and Kela started at him in astonishment as he fell to his knees, his arms held to his chest.

"Darn it!" He whispered fiercely, "Why now? Hatori! Why couldn't he warn me?"

Yuki, recovering from his shock, knelt down to be more of an even level with his elder cousin. "Is it the wound?" He asked quietly, "Should we go back?"

With a glare, Shigure gave the rat his answer. "We came this far, we're not leaving without Kyo-"

"Shhh!" Kela growled, yanking them both out of the cell and into the next one. When Yuki opened his mouth to ask why, she shook her head furiously.

Suddenly there was the sound of booted feet outside the cells. The rat was impressed. Obviously she had the cat's hearing. After a round of loud swearing the door to Kyo's cell clanged shut and the feet moved away.

"Come on." She looked over at Shigure. "Are you alright? Do you want to stay here?"

"I'll be fine." He started forward, only to fall to his knees.

Yuki shook his head, "No, Shigure. You can't stay here." He closed his eyes wearily. "Kela, can you take him back to the cave? You two stay there. I'll get Kyo and meet you."

Shigure tried to protest, but frankly, there was no anger behind it and soon both he and Kela were out of the young man's sight and hearing.

"Alright Kyo." He said to himself, "Let's get you out of here."

Moving like a shadow, he managed to get into the cat's cell, and found him rolled into a corner. Yuki's eyes took in the pitiful form of the cursed cat, before falling to his knees by his body. "Kyo?"

The cat stirred, his eyes opening. "Yuki is that you?"

The rat sighed, at least he was alive.

"Yuki?" Kyo's voice rose, "Yuki? Is that you?"

The rat blinked in confusion. His eyes were opened and there was enough light to see by. What was wrong with him? With a sharp intake of breath, Yuki bent down to look his former enemy in the eyes.

"My God." He breathed.

Kyo was blind.

Shigure was at least breathing easier when Yuki appeared, helping a hunched figure walk. Kela jumped to her feet, and ran forward to meet her brother she had never seen. Shigure followed slowly.

"Wait Kela." Yuki said, subdued. "There's something you two need to know."

Shigure heard the odd note in his younger cousin's voice and looked at Kyo sharply. It didn't take him long to notice the milky white cover over those bright red eyes.

"He's blind?"

"Yes." It wasn't Yuki who answered, but the zodiac cat. "I am. Is that you Shigure?"

"Yes."

Kela recoiled slightly. Neither zodiac members could even begin to guess what was going through her mind. To realize her brother would never get to see her. How horrible.

"Who else is there?"

Kela's eyes began to water. "I'm Kela...I'm your sister."


	7. Demise

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Foreword: GOD! SORRRYYYY! This is it, though, the last chapter. I will be taking a BIG break before I put out Obscured Visions. I lost the rest of the PLOT! HOW COULD I DO THAT! feel free to yell at me all you want. Well, anyway, here is the last chapter. R+R OR ELSE YOU WONT EVER GET OBSCURED VISIONS! HAHAHAHAHAH!

Kyo jerked back, fearing a trick. "I have no sister." He tried to break free off Yuki, but the rat would have none of that, and the cat only managed to hurt himself.

"Please, stop. You'll get hurt." Kela reached out, and put a hand on her twin's shoulder. There was no flash of light, no explosion, but Kyo fell to the ground, pulling Yuki along with him. Shigure steadied Kela, who was swaying slightly but not enough to fall. So why was Kyo on the ground?

"Stupid cat! Can't you do anything right-" Yuki stopped when he saw a tear zigzag down Kyo's cheek. "...Kyo...?"

"I...Saw you...For a moment..." The cat whispered, curling up into a ball. "I have a sister. I have a sister." He murmured as he sobbed.

Shigure and Yuki could only watch on in shock as Kela crawled to her brother and embraced him tenderly. But such moments where never meant to last as Bakaris appeared slightly off to the side.

"Well who do we have here?" He whistled, leaning on his sword, "If it isn't Kela. I heard you had gotten out, but Queen Dianna wished for me to watch after your brother there. I guess she had no more need of you."

Shigure and Yuki moved in front of the twins, both in fighting stances. "I don't think so, Bakaris." Shigure growled, only to clutch at his chest in pain.

"Shigure!" Yuki caught the dog as he fell, carefully moving him so that he was sitting against the cave wall where Kyo and Kela were. They were safe there, away from the cliff right outside. "You stay here."

"Yuki...You can't..." The dog grit his teeth, "He'll kill you...!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do, Shigure!" Yuki hissed, under his breath, "There is no one else! Kyo is blind, you are hurt, Im not sure what to believe with this Kela girl...Who else is there!" He grabbed Shigure by the arms and shook him a little, "TELL ME!"

The older Sohma blinked in shock, "Yuki...I..."

The rat smiled wearily, "It's fine, Shigure, just make sure you get that stupid cat back to Miss Honda, alright?" Then, before any one could say anything, he turned and stood in front of Bakaris.

"Bring it." He growled.

-

Tohru Honda sat with a group of four Sohmas huddled together at Shigure's house. Hatsuharu was there, his black side just barely pulsing under the surface, as was Kagura, her own temper barely controlled as well. Kisa was there, chatting quietly to Hiro, who was reclined in a chair next to her.

_This is my guard for the moment. _The young girl realized, _I guess Hatori and the others thought maybe Haru and Kagura could keep Akito back long enough for them to arrive. Kisa is here to cheer me up and Hiro...He's here for Kisa of course._

However, how long was this going to last? Not everyone had believed her about Akito not being a Sohma, but they all decided they believed her about not being the head of the family. They all said they had felt more kinship with Kyo than with their so called 'god' anyway. That meant something, didn't it?

"Has there been any word from Yuki and Shigure?" She found herself asking, a hopeful tone in her voice. Haru looked over at her, his eyes softening for a moment. "No, but don't worry about it, Tohru. Yuki will bring Kyo back, you just wait." Kagura nodded and even Kisa voiced her opinion.

There was a knock at the door and everyone tensed. Kagura slowly reached out to open the door but it crashed open and a small figure all but fell inside and toward Tohru, who, on instinct, caught it without realizing it. "Wha-" Haru started, but trailed off. Kisa sucked in a breath and hid her face against Hiro, who was looked shocked.

The young girl blinked and looked down to find a rabbit curled in her lap. But it wasn't the fact Momiji was there that shocked them, he was suppose to be with Ritsu after all, it was the fact the whole left side of him was covered with blood.

Black Haru emerged at last and Kagura's eyes narrowed. "Akito." She hissed. They all looked at each other over Momiji Sohma's shivering form and stood. If Akito was loose and able to inflict such damage, they had to find everyone else...Ritsu, Hatori and Ayame, before it was too late.

-

Kyo raised his head when he heard Yuki. _"Bring it." _What did that mean? What was going on? Darn Dianna to the abyss for this! He touched his twin lightly and flet rather than saw her look down. "Kyo?" She whispered.

"What's going on?" He asked softly. She told him and he could hardly believe his ears. That darn rat was FIGHTING for HIM! What in the world had happened after he had been captured? Struggling to a sitting position he calmed down and tried to remember the layout of this area from memory.

There was a cliff ahead, he remembered that. It was a hundred foot drop onto the sharp rocks below. Not to mention the blood river that could eat you alive.Kyo stood, shakily, but he stood. Kela blinked and tried to pull him back down, he was blind after all, and it wasn't safe to walk around when one was blind.

"Kyo?" Shigure asked, breathlessly. "What are you-"

He never finished the sentence, for at that exact moment, Bakaris knocked Yuki down and raised his sword up, preparing to impale the rat. Yuki's eyes clenched, it was over, he had to trust in Shigure now.

He supposed death wouldn't hurt too bad.

Nothing happened. Opening his eyes he saw a person grappling with Bakaris. Figuring it was Shigure or even Kela he opened his mouth to snap at them but then realized it wasn't the dog or the girl. It was Kyo. Stunned, Yuki watched as the cat pushed Bakaris to the edge, then, with a tremendous push, they both toppled over the cliff.

"KYO!" The rat dived for the edge and managed to catch a hold of the cat's black shirt. There was a ripping sound and then both the cat and the warrior vanished, leaving Yuki staring over the edge, holding a small shred of black cloth.

He had failed, he had failed. HE HAD FAILED! A scream ripped out of the rat's mouth and he collapsed, sobbing. "YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU STUPID, STUPID...CAT!"

Shigure held against his chest a wailing Kela who had thrown herself at him after her brother's fall. He couldn't believe how she must be feeling. She had just met her brother, then she had lost him, within minutes. That was something no one should have to face. Then there was Yuki...He had just started to really notice Kyo as a person, they had just gotten to reach an understanding, then, in a selfish act of sacrifice, Kyo had...

"Yuki..." The dog whispered, "We have to...go home...We have to tell...Tohru..." A tear trickled down his cheek, he was gone, really gone. After all they had done, after everything... "Yuki?"

The rat got to his feet and stumbled back to them, his eyes haunted. Leaning down he helped Shigure to his feet then started to lead them out, going around so they didn't have to see the gruesome display at the bottom of the cliff. No one would be able to handle that. No, the cat's body was going to have

to stay there. Tohru was going to be devastated, but they couldn't do anything else.

They had failed, Yuki had broken his promise, Kyo was dead. It was over.

The trio headed home.


	8. Authors Note PLZ READ!

**Authors Note: **People! people! this is not the end! I am currently writing Part Two which will eventually go under the name: Obscured Visions. That is the last half of this story! Ok? However, because Im so nice, I'll throw in a nice, **_very short_**, teaser:

_Akito watched them all, their faces filled with horror and fear. Oh, how much love and devotion they all felt for the whimpering girl in his hands. He held their hopes, their dreams, their future on a knife edge, inches from her throat. And now, he would do what should have been done so long ago._

Drawing back the dagger with more speed than he should rightfully possess, Akito Sohma brought down his hand as the entire congregation leapt toward him...

"TOHRU!" Shigure screamed, his normally cheerful eyes widened with fear.

Akito smirked, and pushed all his body behind the knife. However, his victim wasn't there for long and the knife just sliced along a bare arm that certainly wasn't the girl's.

Tohru felt something warm hit her face and she opened her tear-filled eyes to see she was sitting on the ground, someone bending over her, a gash along their arm dripping blood...or rather, something... Even as she watched, the being shrunk, twisting until she was staring at a familiar face.

"Tohru, are you all right?"

Arighty then, there's your teaser. Make sure you check back regularly to see if Ive started Obscured Visions yet! bye!


	9. OHMYGOD

Oh my god, you guys, pleaes forgive me! My account for this died and its taken this long to get it back up! I am soo sooo sorry! -bows- gomenasai minna! I have started working on all the new chapters for my stories and I will try my hardest to get them all up before christmas break. Again, I am so sorry! In any case, feel free to check out my other penname, Ambrlupin. I have a few new stories up over there, in case you get a little tired of the wait here. thank you!

Sagewriting, Ambrlupin.

P.S: For Hidden Motives, The sequel IS UP NOW!- it is titled Obscured Visions! GO READ IT!


	10. Where did everyone go?

Yo peeps! If some of you haven't figured it out yet, the second part of this is up already. It's called Obscured Visions. I seem to have lost some of my readers somewhere…so…. –smile- see you there!


End file.
